Wishing to the Stars
by erzamarie
Summary: alterverse of Ranma 1/2 where he is more real - so there's no curses in this one. A wealthy Ranma with all his fiancees and women problems, the pressures of Genma and whole lot more... what do you think he'll do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½ characters. They are properties of Rumiko Takashi and Viz Video. I hope it is mine but sad to say that they aren't. So please don't sue me… I don't have the resources to pay for it.

**Author's Note: **

I'm very thankful for those who have read and reviewed my first fanfiction. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors that you had encountered in my previous fic. For this one, I will bear your advices in mind so that I will commit less mistakes. However if I ever did commit those mistakes again please pardon me for my imperfections. I also want to warn you that this is the second time that I'm going to use narrate as the third person. Omnicient was not really my thing because I usually do my stories with the first person. So I apologize if I ever commit any pronominal errors. I'm babbling now, am I? Maybe I should stop now and let you go on reading …

**Prologue: Rebellion**

The door was a little ajar but the dimness hides the whole room from the world. It was after all 'the room' that servants and even Ranma was intimidated to enter. His grandfather was the first one to occupy the place then passed down onto his father and might be on him in the near future. It is bound to happen since the house along with the families wealth would be given to the first son of the family.

He looked intently at the door before entering. It has an intricate design and the wood is still at its best even after almost fifty years. Ranma pushed the door effortlessly then closed it.

The room was decorated elegantly. The walls hanged with authentic paintings of famous painters ranging from Michelangelo to Picasso. The leather chairs were carefully chosen to fit the executive ambiance that the room presents. His father seated at the corner near the window, puffing his special cigar on his desk was a single folder with something written on it. However, Ranma was unable to read it because of the poor lighting in the room. The single lamp desk that was illuminating the whole place was located at the farthest corner.

"Father, I'm here," he said loudly. It was an announcement that need not be said for it was rather obvious but it was customary for him to do such a thing for formality and breeding ask him to.

"Where were you this afternoon? Didn't I ordered you to be here today because I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine?" the old man asked calmly without giving a look on Ranma's direction.

"I had known but I had an engagement that I needed to attend to," he said plainly.

"What is more important than our business? It couldn't possibly be a ten million business deal since I had called your secretary and she said you had no meeting the whole day."

"I had come to my comrade's birthday celebration."

"Who is this friend of yours that seemed more important than my orders? Is he a son of a CEO? Does he come from a well off family same as you are? Is he, Ranma? Answer me!"

"No, father."

"So you've spent your whole day on a worthless person… Now, how can I leave you the CEO position when you couldn't even be responsible for your actions and follow an order?"

Ranma did not answer. He had prepared himself for the impending anger that his father was about to blow on him ever since he took a step inside the room.

"You have embarrassed me. You've made a fool of me in front of my colleagues and no one does that to Genma Saotome except you, Ranma. You have failed me once again…," Genma said with every word spoken with authority.

To everyone, Genma Saotome is a generous man that people look up to. He has every man's desire: wealth, power and fame. However, it's all just a façade to fool everyone. One thing that is real about Genma is that everyone to him is worthless unless you can be of use to him.

To his children, he is a dictator commanding their every action. On Ranma, being the heir of the entire Saotome Company, Genma is very strict and brute. Since Ranma learned to walk and talk, Genma made known to him and everyone around him that Ranma will carry on the family businesses. This knowledge became a burden to Ranma which not only restraints his actions but also chained him to do his father's wishes. Genma forced Ranma to grow up and become a man of both refinement and intellect even in such an early age. He thought him to be obdurate, telling him that ones feelings are distractions, hindrances to his success. But thanks to his mother, Ranma had been saved from believing that false belief. For every malicious idea that Genma tries to inculcate on Ranma, his mother, Nodoka would refute it by teaching Ranma the right way. She taught Ranma to be respectful and value other people.

Ranma had been educated by the best and been regarded as one of the men when he was just eight years old. His future was set and that is taking over the Saotome Company. On his scrawny shoulders laid the future of the company and the lives and families of the company's employees. He had long accepted this cruel reality, that he wasn't just like an ordinary boy and that many depended on him. He had learned it the hard way when one day, he escaped his entire bodyguard's scrutinizing eyes when he was seven years old. For that entire day, he was so happy to be free from his tight security that he spent the whole day savoring it. However, by the time he had returned his whole squad of security along with his most trusted servants was relieve from their duties because of his escape. Since then he had tried to follow his father's orders afraid of the consequences of his disobedience.

However, this time Ranma had enough. He could accept all the responsibilities and being push around with orders but he could not get himself to agree to his father's decision on engaging him to a total stranger. His mother's pains were enough for him that he no longer wants to see someone go through the same pain. He doesn't want to be stuck on a loveless marriage just like his parents have. Marriage for him is never an obligation neither is responsibility but it is a choice, a decision for both the participant to make for it is a lifetime commitment. It was then that Ranma started to disobey his father.

"If you have not arranged something like that then you wouldn't be embarrassed."

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Genma said then landing a hard blow on his son's cheeks.

"Admit it father. If I had appeared this afternoon, it wouldn't be this petty excuse that we would be arguing about tonight instead it would be my engagement to their daughter," he spat on his father's face. The blow he got had urged him to fight back.

"Why is that a bad thing, son? I just want you to have a better future. For you to have a good wife that comes from a decent family and for me - to be free of all the qualms that may cause the downfall of our business is not a bad thing. The Saotome business would also be secure for the next twenty or thirty years."

"Yeah, it's always been like that. Always about the family business."

"What do you expect, son? That I would let you marry a nobody. What would we get from that? Nothing! Which is why I've been reminding you to choose your friends or the people you mingle with. And never let your emotion interfere with business because nothing is more important than the business."

"That's why you're offering me as a sacrificial goat just to assure the future of our company," Ranma exclaimed.

"I'm just thinking of your future, son. You can't actually hate me for doing that, right?"

"Yeah, why would I hate you? After all, you're just thinking of My Future. A future that I should be deciding, not you or anybody else but only I because after all, it's MY FUTURE and MY LIFE. So what I do with it is not your business," Ranma cried furiously.

"Why you ungrateful son of a bitch!" Genma said as he raises his hand to hit Ranma again.

With the impending blow coming toward him, Ranma did not move. He had waited for it to land because it would be the last thing that his father would ever do to him. He had already made up his mind. After his confrontation, he would leave everything behind even though it breaks his heart leaving his mother and sister. He wants liberation from his father's claws and he won't have it if he would stay behind. A normal life, that's what he dreams to have and he can have it as soon as he is out of that place.

As the blow came, Ranma quietly exited the room. He went to his room and packed a few of his things. He brought with him a photograph of himself, his mother and sister, a reminder of the persons he would miss in this place.

Walking out from the place was a major relief for him. He left a note-bidding farewell to his mother and sister. And as he stood in front of the mansion's gate, he gave one look at the prison cell that he once called home. Then he grins sardonically at the place before walking away to some place other than the place in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: At The Heart of Metropolis**

Five years later…

"It's gonna be a busy Monday Morning, everyone…," the DJ said as Ranma had just switched the radio on while he took a shower and dressed himself.

Ranma had woken up early because of the loud horning of the delivery truck across the street. After years of living in the place, he had gotten accustomed to the early rumblings such as that but there are moments when he would be frustrated by it.

"… and for those who are still on their beds, wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Or you're going to be late…," the DJ said radiating his enthusiasm to the rest of his listeners.

Ranma smiled as he listened to the DJ's rambling. He always wonders who would listen to stuff like this. "It's not really informative like the newspapers and not half as entertaining as the television though the music are good but you could always bring an MP3 or iPOD to record your favorite songs so why bother listening to this stuff," he thought as he gulped his coffee.

In a matter of minutes, Ranma made himself a leisurely breakfast composed of an egg and some toast. He doesn't really eat a heavy meal in the morning since he was mostly scurrying to get to work. After finishing his breakfast and washing the dishes, Ranma headed for work.

He is a teacher at the local elementary school which is located a couple of blocks away. He teaches Physical Education and Mathematics in class and he also coaches the soccer and baseball team. Both teams got the championship for two consecutive years and are still undefeated for their last five games, which was a good sign for his coaching career.

"Good Morning, Mr. Yamamoto," greeted by a student who happened to pass by him.

"Good Morning," he replied as he continued to walk.

Yamamoto was his mother's maiden name. He had used it because it does not call much attention to the crowd like the Saotome name does. Every one knows Ranma Saotome, the son of Genma Saotome, so the mere mention of his name, people were already worshipping him like he was the president of the country. They kiss the ground that the Saotome's walked on which was ridiculous since they are from the same specie. It's just that they have wealth but without it they are ordinary people. But he couldn't blame them after all; they are living in a materialistic world where money makes the world go round. He used Yamamoto to conceal his real identity.

Children were already piling up at the school grounds when Ranma arrived. Students would often great him as they pass him. Sometimes he would hear them giggle as they greet him and he would just smile at their silliness. He is aware that it is just admiration or silly crushes that they have on him and nothing more.

"Children today had become bolder. They are very vivacious and full of life," he thought as he saw some students goofing around and some were running around.

The bell rung and Ranma just like every students had to scamper towards his class.

"Good Morning, class," he said as he arrived to his scheduled class.

"Good Morning, Mr. Yamamoto," the class answered in unison.

********************

The busy streets of Tokyo had been shocked by the sudden appearance of a damsel in distress trying to jumble two suitcases and a handbag in her hands. Almost every guy who happened to see her were itching to extend their hand for help. Yet, stubborn as a bull is, the woman rejected every offer.

"Where can I find a man, a decent man who would extend his help even to an ugly woman or without any hidden agenda on the back of their minds," she thought as she glare at every man who gives her a second glance or a malicious stare.

As she was carrying her suitcases, she regretted packing a lot of her things. She should have just taken a few of her things so that she wouldn't have this kind of difficulty. And instead of bringing a lot of it, she should have brought along her savings so that she could pay a cab and she'll not be walking like what she was doing.

"Who said that running away was easy because who ever that person is, I will kill him if ever I meet him," she mumbled as she continued to drag her suitcases.

After walking a kilometer or so, Akane was completely exhausted. She couldn't even push herself to make another step because of fatigue. She took a rest on the playground and settled herself on the swing. For a few minute, she dared not move a muscle for a while, every inch of her body was screaming of pain.

"Why did I ever do this?" she asked herself trying to remember the incident that made her decide to leave.

_Flash back…_

"_What are you doing, Akane?" Kasumi asked looking a little worried with her little sister._

"_I'm leaving, Oneechan," she said as she continued packing her things._

"_But why? Is it something that I did or father said because if it was, then I'll apologize for both of us," Kasumi persistently asked._

"_No, it's not you," Akane said plainly._

"_Then its father… come on, tell me Akane so I can help you…," Kasumi once again inquired._

"_No! You can't help me, oneechan. And it doesn't involve you…"_

"_How can you be so sure that I couldn't help you when you're not even telling me what's the problem is? And I'm involve here because you're my sister," tearfully the older woman said._

"_You can't help me Kasumi not this time."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because father had already decided to engage me to Kuno."_

"_What? He did that. Why would he do such a thing?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is that if I stay here, I will end up being married to that buffoon and you know how much I hate him."_

"_I know. But why would Daddy do such a thing? Does Nabiki know?"_

"_I don't know and I'm not going to wait for her. I'm leaving now while I still can."_

"_No, I won't let you. When Mom died, I promised her that I'll take care of all of us so I won't let you go," Kasumi said as she held onto Akane's wrist._

"_Please Kasumi…," Akane begged._

"_I won't let you go, Akane. No, not without trying to help you settle this."_

"_Why won't you listen? Father had already decided and I don't think you can change his mind neither can Nabiki,"_

"_Just wait a little while, we still don't know if we can persuade father."_

"_No! I'm not going to wait for the impossible to happen. I don't want to be stuck with that jerk. And you can't stop me, Kasumi… you're not my mother."_

_With that statement, Kasumi let go of Akane. It was a direct blow on Kasumi's part to hear those words form one of the people; she had dedicated her entire life taking care of. She stood there immobile for a few seconds, still unable to believe the words spoken by her once little sister._

_The sudden change in Kasumi did not escape the keen eyes of Akane. She knew her words had hurt Kasumi very much but she needs to get out of their home before it would be too late._

"_I'm sorry," she said softly that she alone could hear them._

_End of Flash back…_

"I'm sorry, Kasumi," she muttered as she remembered the pain she caused to her older sister. Then a lone tear slowly found its course on Akane's cheeks which she hastily wiped with her index finger.

Not far behind her were a group of women whom are chatting with each other. But among them the woman with a long black hair was the most noticeable. Her long shiny hair and pretty face can easily grab the attention of any man.

The laughter coming from the group interrupted Akane's moment of contemplation. She quickly turned her head to the source of the laughter to find out who they are. After discovering the origin of the noise, she returned to her own thoughts. However, unknown to her when she turned around, the woman caught her eyes and immediately recognize her. She then bid farewell to her friends and went up to the lady sitting on the swing.

"Tendo, Akane?" the woman asked loudly.

"Do I know you?" Akane asked back feeling a little terrified.

"It's you!?! Do you remember me? Ummm… This is a surprise. I never thought I'd see you here…." the woman said enthusiastically. Her excitement in seeing Akane was obvious with the fast rate of how she talks. She was unable to finish her sentence when Akane intervened as she began to recognize the person talking to her.

"Ukyou?!?" Akane cried but was still in awe.

"Finally? I thought you didn't recognize me and forgot all about me. So how are you?" with eyes glistening.

"Fine," still in the state of shock, "how about you? You are looking rather… ummm…feminine with your outfit. I never thought I'd see you in those clothes… You look great in them. Now, I'm beginning to wonder if you're still the Ukyou that I used to train with?" she continued while assessing her friend's appearance.

"Tell you about it later. First, tell me why you are here?"

"Well, it's a rather long and complicated story but I'll tell you about it after I settle this things," pointing her suitcases, "Right now, I need your help. I need a place to stay for a while," directly asking a favor on a friend.

"Don't worry. You can stay with me. There's plenty of room at my place."

"Really? Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. Don't worry, I'll help you with the expenses once I get a job… you're really a great friend, Ukyou."

"I know… that is what friends are for… give me this," taking the other suitcase, "come on and I'll guide you to my place."

The two immediately worked on their way towards Ukyou's apartment that was located a few blocks away. As soon as they arrived, they started catching up with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Accidents and Favor

Akane was on her way out of her apartment building. She wore her most formal outfit to look impressive for her job interview. It was her third interview for that week and so far, all her interviews were quite good. She made an effort on this particular interview because it was the first job that she really wants. A teaching profession, which includes a lot of benefits including the close proximity of the school, was really a tempting job. Besides, she could do the things that she loves which are being around children, teaching history and literature.

Her hair tied up on a bun and her make-up was perfect. Wearing her rose three-fourth polo shirt with a pink overcoat and a brown skirt, Akane looked like a model of a career-oriented magazine. Most of the men she encounters have their eyes focus on her especially on her long legs, which by then irritated her.

"Perverts…," she muttered as she walked pass on a group of men whom were grinning naughtily.

She stood at the cross-section of the street waiting for a truck to pass while making short glances on her watch checking for the time. Suddenly, a guy came running down from the corner looking rather frightened of something or someone that seemed to follow him, knocked her off. The guy landed on top of her with his hands on some of her delicate parts. For the onlookers, they were on a very uncomfortable position.

Immediately Akane's shade turned to red out of embarrassment and anger. Noticing this, the guy quickly stood up and apologize.

"I'm sorry, miss," said the guy then extending his hand to help Akane up.

Akane did not accept his hands. At that time, she was ten times pissed with the stranger. She felt embarrass, furious and harass all at the same time that she was confused on which of the emotions she should cater first. But as she saw the large stained on her shirt cause by the chocolate ice cream that the guy was once holding which he threw immediately after seeing the furious face of Akane, she saw her ideal job slipping away from her grasp.

"I'm really sorry, miss," the guy said again then taking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off the stain.

"Don't come near me… Stay there! And don't ever touch me again. You've done enough damage to me for a whole day."

"Ok, I'll back off. You can use my hanky, here," extending his hand with the hanky to Akane, "Relax."

"Relax? How can I relax? I'm late for my job interview, I'm covered with your ice cream and I'm stuck with you whom is the most unlucky person I've known."

"Calm down, miss… first – maybe the job wasn't intended for you but if its meant to be then you'll have it even with this accident. Second, the stain can be clean with some bleaching or something. Lastly, I'm not unlucky. I don't believe in luck but I do believe in Karma but not luck. This thing happened because you are at the right place but at the wrong time."

"Well, thank you for your nice explanation. But I didn't ask any of it."

"I'm just explaining to you so that you may see things clearly."

"Well, too bad, I don't need it. And will you stop staring at me… jerk," Akane said catching his eyes staring at her.

"I heard that," he said while grinning hugely obviously amused with their bickering.

"So? You're not contented with jerk. Ok, then I'll call you stupid… Pervert would also fit for you… oh, what else?"

"That's enough lady. I don't intend to hurt a woman even those who are not acting like one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…"

"The nerve of you… condemning me for my improprieties when you, yourself is behaving ungentlemanly," she said with an infuriating voice.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore. Here is ten thousand yen. Would that be enough for the damage I caused or would you like some more?" he said dismissing Akane's argument.

"I don't need your money. Even if I don't have a job, I think I can still pay for my laundry."

"So why all the fuss? You don't want my apology and certainly not my money so what else do you want me to do?"

"Well, I want something like this," Akane brush her hands to the stain left on her shirt and rub it into the guys's shirt thus staining it.

"What the?"

"Sorry… Now we're even…," Akane laughs evilly before walking away.

******************

"What happen to you, honey? You look like a kid with ice cream stain all over him," Ukyou asked as she saw her favorite costumer with ice cream all over his shirt.

"I didn't intend to end up like this. It was an accident or rather she purposely did this after the accident."

"She? You mean there is another woman?"

"This is how it happened…," trying to explain, "I bought a scoop of chocolate ice cream on my way here. It was really hot so I thought that the ice cream could cool me off. While I was walking on the street, two stray cats were fighting in front of me… you know how… well, you know what I mean."

"Afraid of cats…," Ukyou continued with mirth on her eyes.

"Hey, it's not funny."

"I know but I can't help laughing about it..," she said in between her laughs. "So what happened next?" trying to get back to the story.

"I ran off the street and collided with this woman. My ice cream made a huge stain on her blouse and she was a bit pissed about it. I've apologized and even bribed her some money but she refuse to accept any of it…"

"So what does she want?"

"She thought that it wouldn't be fair if she let me get away without a scratch. First, she called me names which was really childish of her then she rubbed her dirty hands on me to get even…," Ranma said then motioning to his shirt.

"Really? Then I need to meet this woman then. She really have guts to have done this to you," Shampoo teased.

"I doubt that you would meet her. She's not from here… and I think she won't be coming back since she didn't appear on her job interview."

"Too bad. I was even excited to meet her."

"Ukyou?!?" the manager called out.

"Ok, honey… Now, I must go back. But before that, what is your order?"

"Beef Teriyaki and a bowl of rice."

"Is that all, sugar?"

"Yeah…"

"Beef Teriyaki and rice, coming up!"

"And Ukyou, stop calling me honey or sugar. You know I don't like it."

"I thought you like it, Ranma-honey," she said purposely teasing Ranma for a moment.

"No… I'm not comfortable with it."

"Ok, I"ll stop but you must help my friend."

"Sure. As long as it is possible and doesn't involve any cash. I'm quite low on that area right now."

"No, it doesn't. Can you help my friend get a job at your school. She's a fresh graduate and majors in History."

"Ok. So what's her name?"

"Tendo, Akane."

"I'll try my best but I won't promise. Don't expect anything, Ok?"

"Do not try, do it for me Ranma-honey."

"Ok. I get it, Ukyou," he said catching Ukyou's teasing smile.

"Ukyou!" the manager called again, the same time as the costumers came rushing.

"Coming! Do it, Ranma. Ok?" she demanded before leaving Ranma's table.

"Yeah… I will," Ranma answered then diverting his attention to the glass window which gives a clear view of the busy streets of Tokyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Akane was relieved of being given a second chance in the interview. The principal was very generous to give her that chance and she was glad she didn't fail her. After the accident on the street, Akane went home and changed her outfit but before that, she called the school to apologize and explain what happened to her. The principal whom is a woman around her fifties is very kind-hearted and understanding. She told her to start as soon as possible since their history teacher had wandered off somewhere and it would take months for him to return.

She woke up early to prepare for her class. It's her first day at work and she has no idea on how will the children would react towards her. She felt like going to her first day class during her first year in high school, which she was scared of not being able to fit in with her other classmates. At that time, they accepted her but somehow she felt out of place with them, that even though how much she tried to blend in with them, she would always end up feeling lost on their company.

Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when a student bumped her. The books that she had been carrying had fell and was recovered immediately by the student whom was apologizing vigorously to her.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," the boy said handing her books.

"It's all right," Akane said then smiling at the student. "Can you tell me where's the grade four B classroom is?" she asked trying to know the direction for her first class.

"Second floor to the right of the stairs," the boy prompted.

"Hiroshi, let's go," his classmate called as he was running towards the school's door. "…or teacher Ranma would be asking you to carry those buckets again," he continued and teasing his friend.

"Yeah, I'll be there… Sorry again, ma'am," the boy exclaimed before leaving Akane.

Before going directly to her class Akane has to meet the principal first, so that she would be formally introduce to the children. But sad to say, the principal had not yet arrive thus forcing her to introduce herself alone.

She was fifteen minutes late in coming to the class. The children were busy wit their circle of friends that they did not saw her come in. she tried calling their attention but all her pleas and appeals have died on the air since it was overpower by the noise.

A man out of nowhere appeared and tapped the board loudly for three consecutive times. This caught the students' attention and immediately they rushed to their seats.

"Good Morning, class," the man said.

"Good Morning, Mr. Yamamoto," the class greeted in unison.

"You have a new teacher and I want all of you to give her the same respect as you give me or any other teacher," he stated gesturing to Akane and then giving her the class before he disappeared.

Akane was glad for his help. It would have been a tough thing to manage the children especially when they refused to cooperate but thanks to his intrusion, the children had been willing to collaborate with her.

Lunchtime came; the students love her and relieved to have her as a teacher. She on the

The principal, Mrs. Rumi Takada had accompanied her to the faculty room to be introduced to the whole faculty. Everyone were delighted in meeting her and she immediately been closed to some of them. Yuki and Sayuri both grade III teachers are the once whom Akane had really connected with for they are around her age. They told her of two more teachers which she hadn't meet yet and that includes Mr. Yamamoto.

"Ranma is not really that hard to be recognized. You'll meet him soon, Akane. He's probably hanging around with his students or his team. He usually does that," Yuri said as she went across to Akane's desk to give her some of her rice cakes.

"Yeah… and Mr. Ryoga Hibiki has a bad sense of direction so if a man with a bandanna asks you for a direction then it'll probably be him," intervened by Sayuri.

"Really? I guess you do know your co-teachers well."

"Nah… just the two guys. Besides, they're the only interesting man around here interesting in a romantic way anyway. Though I think Ranma has an edge over Mr. Hibiki," Sayuri stated with a dreamy look on her face.

"How about Mr. Hikaru there? I think he's around our age," Akane whispered then pointing to a man sitting alone in the corner desk.

"Hikaru Gosunkugi is never an option, Akane. He's weird and a loser. And he creeps me out," Sayuri answered with the awful feeling running through his spine.

"This Ranma guy, he must really be a catch for both of you to be drooling over him," she lamely said.

"Well, he is really hot, a perfect gentleman and very charming," Yuri uttered trying to participate with the conversation.

"Looks to me that he's the dream guy. Are you sure he's not taken? Because with that kind of characteristics then he should be married by now. And what about Mr. Hibiki? What can you say about him?" She inquired persistently.

"He is definitely available. The problem with Ranma is that he doesn't mingle much. He likes to be with his students more than people around his age. On Mr. Hibiki, well, he's too formal and serious. He likes to talk on politics, global warming, history and a whole lot of things than makes my head hurt just thinking about it," Yuri answered frankly with a pantomime of having a headache.

"And are they friends with each other?" Akane asked again.

"Its weird, but yes they are good friends. Even though they are totally opposite, they remain friends," Sayuri answered with confusion in his mind.

"You can't really understand men," Yuri concluded thus ending their conversation since the bell rang seconds later.

After cleaning up their own desks, the three went to their respective classroom. On her way up to the second floor, Akane bumped into someone that almost made her tumbling down. It was a relief that the person who bumped her had quite fast reflexes that immediately held onto her to prevent her from falling.

"Thank you!"Akane said then turning to the stranger's face.

"You're Welcome," he answered.

"You again! How unlucky can I be to see you twice in a row? Why are you here? Are you following me?" she asked a little bit annoyed.

"Me? Following you?" laughing sarcastically "how in the world would that happen when I've been working here for three years and I've never seen you here not until yesterday's encounter anyway," he continued.

"You jerk!" Akane cried then swinging her fist to wipe off the smirk on his face. He dodged it effortlessly by leaping from one-step to the other.

"I see that you two are well acquainted," Mrs. Rumi said as she found the two fighting on the stairs. Her interruption had caught them off guard that after her statement, they immediately excused themselves and went to their classrooms.

*******************

"Who is he?" Akane asked herself silently. She could not concentrate on teaching because her mind would always wonder on that particular guy. Therefore, to prevent herself from teaching the wrong lessons or making a fool of herself, she gave some exercises on her students while she deals with her demon.

"He is a rather handsome demon and looking familiar," she thought. "Yeah, his shirt and his scent is the same with the person this morning…. No! No, he couldn't be Mr. Ranma Yamamoto," Akane finally realizing the whole thing. As soon as she made this realization, she knew that her bad luck is just about to start.

*******************

"Who could she be?" Ranma kept on asking himself. "She said, I was following her so it must mean that she is from her… that's not possible since I haven't seen her around here before," he continued. "I get it. She's the new teacher, Akane Tendo," the idea finally struck him then he began to laugh insanely after it.

His students were astonished of their teacher acting weirdly. But they did not take heed of it since they were quite busy with the long quiz given by Ranma.

For the entire time Ranma's stay on the school or on the neighborhood, he had never encountered such a spirited lady. Though his sister is stubborn but not quite like her. Her looks are far more superior to those women he had been acquainted. The mere thought of her makes Ranma laugh at how they had met.

"This is going to be interesting…," Ranma said then grimacing to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

For the next days, Ranma's days had become interesting. He often looks forward on going to his classes to know what would Akane be arguing with him. Though he loves teaching and his students but bickering or fighting with Akane gives him a feeling of a new sensation, something that he could not point a finger into. Their fights, no matter how silly it is, exhilarate his spirit and when he sleeps at night, he would laugh at its silliness.

"Good Morning, Akane," he greeted her one day when he saw her on her way to school.

"Good Morning, Mr. Yamamoto," she answered nonchalantly.

"Why so formal?"

"I don't want to start a fight with you this early for it would only ruin my whole day."

"That's why you're being too formal with me," Ranma said eager to make a conversation.

Akane did not continue instead she walked faster and avoided any conversation with him.

"So you're going to ignore me for the whole day?" Ranma asked.

Akane remained silent but there's a twinkle of mischief on her eyes.

"I bet you can't do that."

She just gave him a look somewhat saying 'Watch me do it.'

For the whole day, she ignored Ranma. He tried everything to make her talk to him: he tried to pissed her, make her angry, make her laugh but none of it work. Akane totally ignored his existence.

The next days were the same. Akane ignored him and he tries something to make her talk to him. Until one day…

"Akane, I want to talk to you," Ranma said seriously. But Akane refused to cooperate thinking that it is one of his scheme to make her talk. She just walked pass him.

"Ms. Tendo, I want to talk to you," he repeated but this time it was more like an order. This irritated Akane but she stopped and waited for him to start talking.

"How can you do this? If you're angry with me let it out on me, do not include the children."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Ms. Tendo," he said with a hint of disdain.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Ranma," she said sounding desperate.

"Well, let me refresh your mind," unfolding a letter in front of her then reading it aloud.

Mr. Takeda/Mr. Urumi

Good day!

In my growing concern for the well-being of your child, it is in your best interest to know that your son had failed to achieve the necessary grade for his English class. Basing on my observation, he is more enthusiastic on his soccer practice than on his academics. As a concern teacher, I think it would be a great help if you would allow him to take a two-weeks make-up class to pick up the pace on his studies.

Sincerely,

Ms. Akane Tendo

Substitute English Teacher

Folding the letter back, "Now do you remember?"

"It's no big deal. That's the necessary action to be done according to Mr. Fukui," Akane answered trying to look brave.

"Why did you listen to him? Didn't anyone tell you that matters such as this, the coach should be the first one to know than the parents? You could have asked me about it. Oh, yeah, I remember you are ignoring me. But that doesn't give you the right to do this to me. Or you just want to make something of yourself, Ms. Tendo," he said, tearing off the letter then starting to leave.

"I didn't know… I was just thinking of their academics, that studies should come first. That's why they are at school, right? To study," she said in defense.

"Well, you're right. But before that you should have thought what would the children think and feel if the thing they love doing would be taken away from them. Not only that, how would you explain to the whole team that they might not play with a couple of their teammates? You wouldn't know and wouldn't care because, after all, it's not your job. It's Mine!" he said before finally disappearing in the school's corridor and leaving Akane alone.

She stood there immobile for a moment. Everything that Ranma thought of her is wrong. She never intended to cause trouble when she had written those letters. She only wanted to guide the children and nothing more. Her intentions were noble but it had been perceive in a wrong way. Now the whole team might not be able to defend their championship because of her. Oh, how she hated being the bad guy. She felt guilty and awful like she is the worst person ever live.

"What have I done?" Akane thought.

******************

For the next two weeks, the two boys, Hiroshi and Fukuda were forced to attend their remedial after their class. The team continued to practice their routine excluding the two. Ranma never spoke to Akane. He avoided her and ignored her. His disgust for what she did, was not yet forgotten for he is reminded of it every time he looks at the team and how they were suffering because of her. He felt betrayed by the one person he thought he could trust. And as for Akane, she felt guilty as ever. The sudden change of Ranma on her, the looked that passed through her that Ranma gives to her and how hostile he was with her was enough of a burden for her to carry. With the addition of the boys' sad faces every time they did their classes was too much for her. It became the longest two weeks of her entire teaching career.

With a heavy sigh, she entered the classroom where her students were patiently waiting for her.

"Finally, it's our last day. Tomorrow, they can go back to practicing and I can shove away this guilty feeling away from me," she softly whispered as she glanced at the two boys sitting in front of her desk doing their seatwork. They both were eager to get things done and be with their friends.

Hiroshi kept on glancing on his watch keeping track of the time, "twenty minutes more…" he silently prayed.

Meanwhile, Fukuda was rummaging through his notes, as he was unable to do the task given to them. He kept scratching his head and looking at the window's direction where shouting can be heard.

"Nice kick, Fujima," shouted someone, probably Ranma whom was sitting at the bench watching every turn the students make.

All heads turn to the window when they heard Ranma's voice. Akane was sure that the boys won't be able to concentrate so she headed to the window and close it. But before she did, she glanced at the man at the side of the soccer field. Ranma was wearing a mint green polo shirt, its sleeves unruly folded up until his elbow and a couple of buttons unfasten which he paired with a dusty black pants. It looks so rubbish to anyone but when Ranma wore it, the outfit seems so stylish. His hair was damp with sweat and unscramble yet he had no care of it and his surroundings. No wonder women find him so irresistible. He looks like a model in one of those fashion magazines displaying the newest trend of clothing line.

"I would like his photograph taken in the desert: shirtless and sweating…. with his dusty rugged jeans. He would looks so wild, so strong," she laughs at where her thoughts were wondering just by looking at him.

"I guess Ukyou is right, he is kinda cute. But it doesn't change the fact that he is still a jerk," Akane admitted silently.

"Ummm… Miss Tendo? Miss Tendo?" the man repeated for the fourth time as he noticed that Akane was preoccupied.

"I'm sorry. What is it Mr. Gosunkugi?" she answered after closing the window and then diverting her complete attention to the man in front of her.

"Oh, please do not be so formal with me Ms. Tendo. Call me Hikaru please. We are among friends here," he declared.

"Ok. Call me Akane then. What is it Hikaru?"

"I just came to check if everything is all right in here and if the children are giving you a hard time. You see they are little devils in disguise," he said knowingly.

"Really? They seem nice to me."

"Oh, they aren't nice. Just four months ago, I was hospitalized because of them. I got hit with their ball while I was walking in the field."

"It must be an accident. I think they didn't mean to hit you," she said while imagining the teacher being hit by the ball. Then she gave a soft laugh at it.

This did not escape the keen eyes of Gosunkugi and so he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just realized something. Anyway, did you just come here to check on me? Because there's nothing really to be worried about."

"Well, you see Miss Tendo… ummm Akane. I just came here to ask if you like art specifically photography?"

"Photography?" thinking then as her eyes darted on the window and remembering how her mind was thinking a while ago, "I'm not a fanatic but I certainly can appreciate a good photo from the bad one," she said.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind joining me to this exhibit," taking out two tickets from his pocket.

"Join you? Are you asking me out, Hikaru?" Akane's other brow slightly raised and immediately her eyes were serious.

"No! It's nothing like a date. Think of it as a welcome gift from a friend. Besides you can bring a friend if you like," the man answered in defense.

"If that is the case then you wouldn't mind me tagging along, Hikaru?" Ranma asked. He unknowingly slid inside the classroom and joined the conversation.

Gosunkugi was shock with Ranma's butting in with their talk. "No, not at all," he answered even though he really doesn't want Ranma to come along. He hates the guy and he couldn't stand even in the same room with him. So after giving Akane the tickets, he said his goodbye and left the room.

"Why did you do that? You scared him off," Akane exclaimed angrily.

"I did not… well, maybe a bit but it's the right thing to do. Why? Are you thinking of going out with that creep because if you want to I could always call him back," teased Ranma.

"Maybe I am…," sees Ranma's knowing look, "or not. But you could at least have let me let him down slowly," Akane continued.

"It's either you reject him or you go out with him. There's no such thing as letting him down slowly because it's quite the same, you are rejecting him."

"You're so cruel, you know that. You're so insensitive to other people's feeling."

"Excuse me, Ms. Tendo, but I think our time has pass," Hiroshi intervened, "and we are finished with our work," he added before pointing their notebooks stack in the table.

"Ms. Tendo, is it all right if we run along now since we are done with our work?" carefully studying Akane's face for approval and when he saw her smile, Hiroshi knew that its fine with her. "and coach, we'll wait for you at the field because we don't want to disturb your lover's quarrel," he teased.

"Now, you young man its not right to tell lies," Akane said.

"Ok, Hiroshi. I'll see you at the field," Ranma agreed.

When the boys left, Akane immediately tackled Ranma with questions.

"How could you let them go without clarifying things? What if the students would actually believe it?"

"Come on. They know it's a joke. Besides you're not my type."

"What do you mean?" raising a lone eyebrow, "I'm not good enough to be your girlfriend? Hey, listen you arrogant, insensitive jerk. I am good enough to be anyone's girlfriend, well, even good enough to be someone's wife. But not for you sir, because I'm way above your league. And for clarification, I don't intend to be your girlfriend because I don't want to be stuck with a jerk like you," she angrily said.

"I don't want a temperamental chick either..."

"You jerk!" swinging her fist to hit Ranma who immediately dodge it.

When she got her composure back, Ranma was nowhere inside the room. Akane turned her attention to the empty room and to the stack of notes left by the children. Then Ranma's head just pop out at the doorframe and then he said, "Thank you for taking care of the boys," grinning widely.

Instead of being irritated, Akane was move by Ranma's words. The guy is a mystery to her. One minute he is so irritating, arrogant and egotistical but the next thing you'll know he becomes so charming, caring and friendly. She couldn't quite guess what he is feeling. But one thing is certain about him and that is Ranma loves his students and team very much. He values them as if they were his children.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, 'Kane. I see that you and Ranma are getting comfortable with each other," turning the TV while placing her feet on the table … he walks with you everyday. Is there something between you two?" Ukyou asked.

"Nope. Nothing is going on between us and nothing will happen because Ranma is not my type. Besides we often fight and we have nothing in common except teaching," Akane answered then placing a bowl of popcorn at the couch.

"Really? I'm doubting your words especially now that you call Ranma-honey on his first name," continuing to tease the poor girl.

"Why? Can't I call him, Ranma?"

"No. because you always call him Mr. Yamamoto. You are so formal with him."

"So I figured out that it is much efficient if I call him Ranma."

"I don't know… but I smell something fishy…"

"Maybe it's just your imagination."

******************

"Good Morning, Akane,"

"Good Morning, Ranma,"

"You're on your way to school?"

"Yes. You?"

"Same with you. You wouldn't mind if we go together, would you?"

"No… not at all. Well, maybe a little."

Ranma with a questioning look made a sudden stop.

"It's not you… its Ukyou. She thinks that we are getting close to each other."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing really. It just bothers her and she bothers me about it so now I'm a little bother about the whole thing. Get it?"

"No. but I won't bother myself thinking about it," smiling as he continued to walk with her.

"Why are men such a jerk sometimes?"

"Ha? Why did we end up on that subject?"

"Because I'm talking about my friend and what she thinks or feels involving the two of us and you don't really care about what she or people thinks."

"I'm just being logical. Why should I care about what they think about us? As long as we know that we're friends and there's nothing wrong with it, their opinion doesn't matter," he said then stopping on his tracks and facing her, "we are friends right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are friends," Akane affirmed but somehow being friends with him makes her feel uneasy.

They walked silently beside each other. Both have something on their minds that kept them preoccupied until they arrived at the school gates where students greeted them.

*****************

"Teacher Ranma, someone is looking for you?" a student shouted.

"Did you know who the person is, Hiroshi?"

"No. but she's really hot," laughing mischievously.

"That's not what I'm asking…," Ranma corrected, "but is she really hot?"

"Yeah! Beautiful too…"

"Well, I better go then. It's not right to keep her waiting."

Ranma hastily ran down the stairs to meet this beautiful woman that his student said.

In the parking area, a red sports car was park and a red headed woman was standing beside it. Students were giving her the questioning look, as it was rare for them to be visited by a beautiful stranger.

"Hey, I didn't know you would come and visit me here," Ranma said which was followed by a tight hug.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing me, Ranma," the lady said trying to get away from Ranma's tight embrace.

"What? My little sister gets embarrass? Oh, come on Ranko."

"Yes, I am. And I'm not so little anymore."

"I know. I also know that you're graduating your degree in college."

"How did you… well, probably at the newspapers. So how's work?"

"Fine. But why the sudden visit?"

"I miss my brother. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Miss me? Somehow I'm not satisfied. So what's up?"

"Well, there is something."

"What is it?"

"I need your help on my thesis. It's kinda in a rush and you're the only person I can count onto. Please…"

"I thought so. Ok, I may be able to render some help but for this week alone. We have a game next week so we needed to practice overtime."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you so much, bro. I owe you one."

"You really do… and you owe me big time."

Meanwhile at the teacher's lounge, Yuka feeling agitated could no longer keep silent because of the questions bothering her ever since Ranma left.

"Sayuri! Akane!" she called out as she walks towards the window to examine the person that intrigues her. "Do you know who is that lady talking to Ranma? They seem very close with each other," she asked while peeking through the window and watching them.

"I don't know. Maybe his girlfriend?" Akane answered nonchalantly but is still intrigue with the stranger.

"No. Ranma doesn't have a girlfriend. I would have known if he's dating someone," Sayuri said truthfully.

"Then who is she? Who is that Red haired woman talking to Ranma?" Yuka exclaimed with a slight irritation.

Nobody could say who she is which made her a complete enigma for them. Ranma never mentioned her when he returned. He acted like he ordinarily does except for a wide smile he wore around. Everyone seems to notice it but neither one of them got the courage to ask.

*************

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to be able to accompany you today. I have to buy some groceries and has to stop at a store downtown for some school supplies," Ranma exclaimed when he saw Akane at the hallway.

"It's okay. You could do whatever you have to do. It's not like you promise me or something," she answered.

"Okay then. But we're still on this Saturday, right?" he asked making sure of the thing.

"Akane gave him a questioning look trying to remember what he was asking about."

"The Photo Exhibit... about Hikaru's invitation. That is if you don't mind me coming with you. But if you don't then it's all right if I don't come."

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay, then. We'll talk about the details this Friday. I have to get along so I can go home early."

"Sure. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

*****************

Akane walked home alone that afternoon. She seems to be satisfied with how her day went except for how Yuka and Sayuri kept on pestering her about Ranma's visitor. Thank goodness the day is done and she is left alone by those two.

This was how she imagine her life is when she runaway. No one is pushing her around and prying over her business. She does what she wants to and no one would stop her. This is the liberty that she wanted. But after having experience all these things, she misses her home. She misses her arguments with Nabiki, her older sister's advices and her father's tight embrace. There is nothing she can do now, she chose this life and she must stand up to it.

She walked pass an ice cream parlor and saw her students. They were waving their hands to her, inviting her to come over. Even the short time they have spent with each other, she began to love them. Now, she understands why Ranma has no heart to hurt these children. It is the same reason why she wants to stay and teach at the school. Being with them, makes you young, gives you hope and tells you to dream. They radiate that aura to you so that you won't feel the worries that adults have. They are a source of inspiration, courage, strength and determination. Teachers share to them knowledge while they help us recall our own youth and the feeling of being one.

******************

For the next three days, Ranma had been busy with his sister. He was hands on with her work helping her every step of the way. He knew she can do it on her own; she just needs a little push and guidance.

She stayed with him for the last three days and helping him on his maintenance with the house along the way. When she could no longer think of something to write, he orders her to clean the flat while he takes over and check her work. That way they both got something from the other.

When Saturday came, Ranma was completely exhausted. He was happy to have finished the job right on time but doing it in a rush has brought complications on his schedule.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said as he got inside the gallery and the waiting party.

"I've expected you to be late," Hikaru answered sarcastically.

"It's all right. Hikaru and I had just come in," Akane said.

"So now that you're here. Let's move on. Shall we?" guiding them through then he said, "Mr. Yamamoto, Akane has mention that she loves to see the landscape picture first. You wouldn't mind if we go there first?"

"No, not at all. Lead the way and I'll just follow," Ranma answered.

After twenty minutes of roving around the place, Ranma feeling bored extricated himself from the two. For the entire time Hikaru was discussing about each photo, he was yawning here and there because of fatigue.

"I should have never come," he said silently before yawning again.

He walked to the corner where one of the photos caught his attention. It's a picture of a woman in a traditional kimono laughing innocents. He smiled at the photo knowing who it is.

Unknown to him, a man had been keenly watching him the moment he stepped inside the gallery.

"Saotome, Ranma?" he asked when they face each other.

"No. I'm Ranma…," his words died on his lips as he began to recognize the man. "Daisuke?"

"It's been a long time my friend," said Daisuke then giving his friend a strong handshake.

"Yes… It's really been a long time. How are you?" Ranma asked with a little bit surprised on seeing his old friend.

"Fine. Things have been doing well with me. But you my friend, you need to tell me what's going on with your life. I never heard anything from you ever since you left."

"Nothing big. But I do get to do a lot of things this time," Ranma said jokingly.

"Why don't you tell me about all this stuff by a drink? The beers on me," he said with smile.

"What? No more 'You should pay your own drinks'."

"Well, I have plenty of cash this time," tapping on his bulging pocket before laughing.

Akane and Gosunkugi chose this time to arrive and join in with the conversation.

"Mr. Daisuke, I'm much honored to be invited in this exhibit," Gosunkugi stated.

"Mr. Gosunkugi, we're please to invite you in this event," said Daisuke as he had already changed into his business face.

"I didn't know that you knew Mr. Yamamoto?" inquired Gosunkugi as he saw how the two had conversed earlier.

"Yamamoto?" giving Ranma a questioning look and as he saw Ranma gave somewhat a sign for him to go with it,, Daisuke immediately tried to saved his friend, "Oh yeah, Ranma. Well, we met way back in college."

"Really? I never thought that Mr. Yamamoto could be friends with someone so refine and good nature as you are Mr. Daisuke. But anyway, I would like to introduce you with Ms. Akane Tendo. She's a co-teacher of ours," directing his attention to Akane.

"Ah, so you're the lucky lady that he wanted to invite. Mr. Gosunkugi even asked for an extra ticket in case you bring along someone."

Ranma just laughed at the exchange of words. While Gosunkugi had been red with embarrassment and so as Akane whom was blushing because of humiliation, Daisuke on the other hand had no clue on what's the implication of his words.

They've spent another thirty minutes looking at the photos before Ranma and Akane decided to leave. Hikaru had gotten amused with the photos that he chose to stay another hour in the place.

On their way home, the two were quiet up until Akane chose to break the silence.

"Ummm… Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and Daisuke really close?"

"Yeah, we were. Five years ago."

"Were? It's in past tense. So what happened?"

"Let's just say that I'm not the person I am before."

"Really? So what kind of person were you before?"

"I could say I'm much happier now than the man I was before. Besides, I get to do what I want," indirectly answering Akane's question.

She stared at him as he gave his reasons. Slightly, she understood him and how it feels to have your happiness back. Indeed, happiness is a choice of being happy but when you couldn't find anything to decide to be happy then you wouldn't have a choice to it.

************

Author's Note:

I just saw this story stored in my folder for quite sometime now. I couldn't remember what motivated me to write this one but as I read it again, I kinda like the story. Well, it's not the usual Ranma story. I'm already expecting that in the reviews but hey don't get too personal with it. It's just a story. Hope you enjoy reading this story. Please send some review. At least let me know what you think. Thanks everyone… =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

I'm very grateful for the reviews. It was one of the things that kept me going to continue this fanfic. I had a hard time writing this chapter because of all the flashbacks and I had difficulty on how to present it. Aside from that no one is pestering me to finish it quickly so the chapters were almost always left in the backburner.

Anyway thanks for the reviews. I would especially thanks jcocogirl for always patronizing my fics. Hehehe… Thank you girl! And one more thing, I don't have a proofreader and no one among my friends would volunteer. So please bear with me….

Chapter 6: Affairs in the Past

5 years ago…

"You're early…," the man said as he led them into a grandiose living room.

The place is full of all kinds of painting ranging from the old arts to the contemporary ones. Aside from that, it is furnished with all the modern and expensive appliances. The man sat at the center and immediately they were offered with refreshments. Ukyou had never been shocked with every thing that she saw. For her, it was already expected from a wealthy family and especially for the famous Saotome. Also she had been inside the house a few years ago when she was five years old.

Flashback…

_Several children were gathered round the garden where a big party was held. There were a lot of guests who attended the party and the place was only occupied half of its area. Apart from the guests, a handful of entertainers were also there. From clowns, magicians and musicians almost every thing you can think of was there. Every one was happy except for one person. He was wearing a black suit and his hair was neatly comb. There were several bodyguards around him as he received each one's cheer for him. He had a huge cake for his birthday with plenty of candles that he needed to blow and all the children were envious of him. There was also a mountainous gifts just for him and a roomful of toys and yet Ukyou never saw him smile in that evening. _

_As the children his age were enjoying with the clowns and the other entertainments, the boy was there, attending to his guest. Ukyou could only look at him with pity, as she knew how awful it felt to do what he was doing._

_When the night grew deeper and some of the guests fled the party, Ukyou saw the boy sitting outside the house alone. He was looking up in the sky, staring into the multitude of stars that were present in that night._

"_What are you doing?" she asked the boy._

"_I'm waiting for a shooting star," he answered without looking at her direction._

"_Shooting stars? But why?" Ukyou questioned who was also looking at the sky._

"_I will wish for something…"_

"_Wish for something? What is it?"_

"_It's a secret," the boy said as he now faced the little Ukyou._

"_Tell me! Tell me! Please… I won't tell! Promise!" making a cross sign on her heart._

"_I told you, it's a secret."_

"_Pretty please…"_

"_I'm sorry but I can't because if I did then my wish won't come true."_

"_Mmmm…," thinking for a minute… "Ok, but you have to tell it to me if it comes true…"_

"_Sure."_

"_Then its ok for me," Ukyou smiled at him to seal the agreement._

"_Ucchan? Where are you, honey?" a woman called out from inside._

"_Coming Mom… I better go now because my mom is looking for me. By the way, what's your name?"_

"_Ranma… I'm Ranma…"_

"_Happy Birthday, Ranma!"_

End of Flash backs

Ukyou's gaze was transfixed in the garden where she once saw the little Ranma before. She remembered how cute he was then that it is only expected that he would grow up to be a very handsome young man.

She only agreed to the engagement because it was with Ranma and especially after seeing him a couple of months ago, Ranma instantly had taken her interest and her heart.

Flashback…

_A few months ago, in a common friend's party was where she saw him. He was wearing a denim pants and a blue polo shirt which was a good combination especially for his blue eyes. Probably, most would have mistaken him as a movie star or a matinee idol even with his simple get up._

_Most of the women in the room where eyeing him from afar, admiring his looks but the funny thing was, Ranma seemed not to noticed any of the attention given to him. Its either he was playing innocent from it all or he had gotten used to the attention that it seemed natural for him to have such things but whichever Ranma handled it pretty well. Like a gentleman, he gave his undivided attention to each woman who came to talk to him. He had not shown any feeling of disgust even with the flirtatious, provocative and aggressive women that he came across in the party. _

_Seeing him again after many years, Ukyou felt the need to talk to him and know if he still remembers her. She had heard a lot about him even when she was studying abroad. Most of it were good and some were bad but Ukyou neither care of it because what she wanted to know is that if the young boy who was fond of looking for a shooting star had grown up to the man she expected him to be. She wanted to know if he had outgrown that fascination over stars. But of all the things she was curious about, it was his eyes that she really wanted to see. If those same eyes had lost its loneliness and grief along the many years or has it become something else that she would not like to think about._

_The loud thumbing of her heart made her come back to reality. And without wasting any moment, she took several steps toward him. He was busy conversing with a couple of guys that he didn't see her. However when she was an arm length away from him, Ranma's sister appeared and took him away. So she was left there, standing and astounded with how quickly it happened. A few minutes later, her friends found her and took her to the corner where she had wallowed with her lost with some beer._

_Two hours later, she found herself dragging her friend to her car._

"_Ukyou?!? Let's have one more shot before we go," the woman said who was wobbling, as she was being lead to their car._

"_You're drunk, Stella. Let's go now," she said calmly while grasping the other woman's shoulder._

"_Go where?"_

"_Home, of course."_

"_Home? No. nonono…," shaking her head vigorously. "Oh… I feel dizzy. Ummmm…. Ukyou, I think we forgot something… mmmm."_

"_Ah! You're right! Yuki! Where is she?" looking bewildered and worried at the same time._

"_Heheheh! Yuri? I think she's there," pointing in the middle of the street. "No! I think she's in there," pointing to another direction "or was it this way… hahaha.. I couldn't remember."_

_When Ukyou had secured Stella inside her car, she went back to fetched her other friend who was nowhere to be found. After looking through the rooms and into the kitchen, she only had one place left to look and that was in the garden. She found her lying in the grass by the fountain. Obviously she passed out after drinking too much but thank goodness she didn't fall in the fountain or else she would have drowned. Slowly, Ukyou took her hand and put it over her shoulder so she could carry her. And as she started to prepare herself for carrying a load who is a little heavier than her weight, Ukyou noticed someone behind the bushes. _

_The man was looking up in the sky as if he was praying silently. With her ignited curiosity, Ukyou set her friend aside and went to get a closer look at the man. As she got closer and the face of the stranger being slowly illuminated by the lamplight near them, she soon discover that the person she had long to see was right in front of her. She was feeling it again; the feeling she had when she saw him way back when she was five years old or when she walked at that door early in that evening. It was indescribable that her heart in a second would burst out with such intense feeling of admiration, desire, and a lot more that she couldn't explain. _

_She stood there for a few seconds breathing the sight of him. With the little illumination that gave some divine effects on his face made him look like an angel cast away from heaven because of some wrong doing he did. And by the look on his face, he was like pleading for the Person with great power to forgive him and yet his prayers were left unanswered. _

_Ukyou bitterly smiled at him. Now she had her answers to her questions earlier. Ranma had never outgrown the habit of staring in the sky. She slowly took a step closer to him, hesitating for she may disturb him. But again someone had came to Ranma before she did._

"_Ranma?!? I should've known that I'll find you here," the woman said before clinging to Ranma's arm._

"_Where would you think I would be?" he said not even bothering to look at the fine beauty that was then resting on his shoulder._

"_I don't know… Perhaps with those bimbos over there. They certainly have been giving me those ugly stares ever since I took you away from their company," pointing to the direction of a group of women whom were busy gossiping around. "If they only knew that I'm your lovely and loyal sister, they wouldn't do that."_

"_That's the fun of it…," he said then smiling broadly at her. "People who don't know us would really think we are a couple. Don't you think it's a rather compliment for you to be mistaken as my girlfriend because it would mean you look older, I mean mature for your age," he added._

"_Hahaha! Funny! I don't enjoy this façade as much as you do because I always end up being alone and because most of the guys here if not intimidated by me, they are also pompous and shallow to believe our act."_

"_That's good to hear then. At least now I'm pleased to say that you are safe in any event as long as I'm there because no one would make a move on you. Besides, I think you are too young for these guys here."_

"_Too young? Where's the 'mature for your age' you were talking about earlier?"_

"_I said you LOOK mature for your age and not thinking maturely."_

"_And the one saying this to me is thinking maturely? He who wants to make his little sister posed as his girlfriend for fun. You are so MATURE, dear brother!" she said mockingly. _

_Ranma only responded with a laugh. Obvious to the fact that he had once again irritated his younger sister and she will be giving him a hard time the next time he would ask a favor from her. Then he tugged her red curls and whispered, "I think its time for us to go home."_

_Ukyou watched the scene in front of her, like it was a sitcom that she enjoyed and wanted to participate into. However, she didn't indulge in their conversation knowing that she was an interloper in it. _

End of flashback…

As she was remembering the details of his face in that evening, Ukyou found herself gazing in a portrait of a young Ranma. It was exactly as she remembered with his eyes clouded with loneliness. Then her eyes jumped to another portrait but this one it was more recent.

It was a very beautiful painting that portrayed not only the likeness of it to the real persons but also the very soul of the ones in it. There were four people in it: two men and two women. The women were seated elegantly while the men stood behind them proudly. The older man, Genma Saotome, stood with both arrogance and power. Looking to the hard features of his face makes your hair stand because of the dominating authority he has. He wasn't a good-looking man, which made Ukyou wonder where Ranma inherited his looks. Her question was immediately answered when her gaze flew to the woman sitting in front of Genma in the picture. The woman in front of him is one of the women that Ukyou considers beautiful. She was able to feel the woman's good aura just by looking at her. However, she had the feeling that those good things about the woman were somehow repressed because of how dominating her husband is. One could see it in her smile that never really reached her cheeks and her eyes were misty with unshed tears.

Sitting next to the woman was a complete replica of her own image but younger. She was beautiful like her mother but as Ukyou remembered she was more exquisite in person than in the portrait. Ranko is more bubbly and lively in person than in the sketch. Then behind her is Ranma, standing erect and with his head held high like his father but his stance was different from Genma. Again there is no smile on his lips and his eyes are blank. Not a trace of emotion can be seen in them, he was like staring away and his mind was in wanderlust to his own world of fantasy. Whenever she sees his eyes, she always has that feeling of running over him and eases his pain. One would want to comfort him and help him. That was the very reason why Ukyou agreed with this engagement because she also felt his pain.

For another hour they waited for Ranma to appear but not even his shadow was seen that afternoon. Genma was embarrassed to his guests to the core that he had been clenching his fists for the last minutes they were there. Silently, Ukyou was praying for him to come even on the last minute but he didn't. Even when they were on their way to their car, Ukyou was still hoping.

No one knew what transpired that evening except for the Saotome family. The next day Ukyou found herself dumped by her fiancée to be.

***********

At present…

Ukyou glanced at her window where she can see the view in front of their apartment. The clock has just struck 10 o'clock and there are a few people on the streets. But two people had particularly caught her attention. Ranma and Akane were walking beside each other and were having a great time with each other's company.

She just stared at them for several minutes contemplating on her actions. Then she realizes that nothing had changed even through the years that passed, she is still an unwelcome bystander in everything that is happening in Ranma's life. However, unlike before she chose to be just a bystander, this time she won't give up without trying to get to the stage with them. This time, she'll be selfish even with her best friend.

Ukyou turned away from the window and took her phone, dialing a number which she didn't imagine of calling. After three rings the other line was answered.

"This is Kounji, Ukyou. And I want you to know that now I agree with your plans. But I have one favor to ask you… please do it quickly," she said firmly.

***********


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

He brushed the sweat on his forehead for the fifth time in less than an hour. The weather was scorching hot. Ranma was a little disappointed at the humidity of the temperature since he had a lot of things planned for that Sunday. However, because of the hot weather, Ranma was stuck in the restaurant and was dying of boredom. He cancelled almost all his plans except for one and that was meeting his sister.

His sister, Ranko had promise to meet him there but as it turned out she will be late for it. He received her message late so by the time he got it, Ranma was already inside and it was too late to return to his apartment.

He glanced at his watch which registered that it was 11:05. The place was already becoming crowded as it was almost lunch time. He spotted Ukyou at the corner busily taking the costumers' orders. When she turned around, she met Ranma's eyes and gave him a sweet smile. Then a few minutes later she was already in front of him.

"So now are you ready to order or are you going to wait for Ranko to come?" she inquired as she came near him.

"What do you think?" Ranma asked back.

"I think you should because my boss has been eyeing you for the last twenty minutes. And by the look on his face, I think he doesn't like it when you hang around without an order," she answered frankly then rolling her eyes to the counter where a man was standing.

"I guess your right. Well, since that's the case could you give me something to drink while I wait for Ranko. Anything will do."

"Ok. One drink coming up," writing something in her pad. "By the way, how was the exhibit? Did you like it?"

"It was ok, I guess," he answered lamely.

"Really? But I had this feeling that it was good since Akane came home pretty happy last night."

"She did? I don't know…," thinking a while, "Maybe she's one of those people who had the eye or passion for the art. Speaking of art, do you like watching plays?"

"It depends. Why?"

"Ranko was insistent on me coming to see her play. She's one of the actresses in it so she wanted me to see it."

"Sure. I would like to see her play. When would that be?"

"It will on this coming Wednesday."

"Great. So it's a date?" she said with a hopeful smile plastered on her lips.

"Nah… I'm not going. Maybe you and Akane can go and see it. I'm tired of watching plays anyway."

"You're not going?" a little disappointed at him.

"Yep! But don't tell Ranko about it. I don't want her to keep on pestering me about coming to the play."

"Oh! ok," Ukyou said regretfully. She immediately bid to go to the other costumers afraid that if she would stay longer Ranma might notice her trampled hope.

After twenty minutes, Ranko arrived driving her red Volvo. It's one of the several cars that she has on their garage. Aside from being fashionable when it comes to her clothing, she adds a bang to her grand entrance by flaunting her cars. Usually just from looking at her car, most of the crowds were left agape and her outfit and gorgeous body is just a cherry on top.

As she approached Ranma, men were eyeing her every step of the way. Also, they were giving Ranma daggering stares that if they were real, Ranma would have been dead because of all the wounds and the lost of blood.

Ranma grinned at her and his eyes were sparkling with both pride and mirth.

"You still make every man give me a murderous look every time you're with me," Ranma stated mockingly as his sister sat in front of him.

"And you still have that possessive look on your face as if I'm your girlfriend," she answered with the same teasing tone to her brother.

"Nice to see you again, sis. And nice car you have there," pointing to the sparkling metal park in front of the place.

"I thought you would like it. You know you can have one if you would visit mom. I would even be generous enough to give you mine," she said knowingly.

With the mention of their mother, Ranma became quiet and his smile became sober.

"How is mom?" he asked.

"She's doing fine but she terribly misses you. She wanted you to come and visit or even call her," Ranko said with an overflowing concern over the two persons she cares about.

"You know I can't. As much as I love mom, I just can't do it," he said lamely then he added, "Well, not right now. Not yet. Maybe on the near future."

There was a brief awkward silence that passed between them before Ranko spoke and changed the topic of their conversation.

"Ukyou is looking really good today. I wonder why," as she noticed Ukyou looking gay with her apparent busy workload.

"Yeah, she likes her job in here though she sometimes complains about it. But she enjoys working here."

"That's good then at least I know your in good hands especially on your health," laughing softly as she remembered how big the appetite Ranma has.

The laugh she had was contagious that Ranma found himself laughing with her.

"Anyway, speaking of Ukyou so how are things between you two? You always know how I love her to be my sister."

"And I've always told you that Ukyou and I are not romantically involved. We're just friends and I can never look at her more than that."

"I don't know. I'm still hoping for something to happen between the two of you. Especially when I know that friends have a high probability of falling in love. And just knowing both of you, I know that you fit each other like my feet and these stilettos," she said half joking and half meant.

Ranma just laughed at her sister's comment. Above all things in his life, he is sure of his feelings for Ukyou which is only platonic. He couldn't give her more than that and he had always said it openly. Even with a glimmer of hope, he couldn't give because he doesn't want her to be hurt.

Ranko on the other hand is hopeful. She desperately wants her brother to see Ukyou more than a friend. Because she knows when that happens, Ranma might have a change of heart and he might go back home. She knows Ukyou is much alike with her prodigal brother and she is much in love with him. In fact, Ranko was amazed to find out that her brother was clueless of Ukyou's feeling toward him. Maybe the perspective of an observer is different from the one who is being observed or her brother is just plain dense not to recognize the loving look she gave him or the bright smile that only he receives from her. So with every opportunity she can get, she always openly says how she feels about them being together.

Just as she was finished with her unsolicited love advice to her brother, Ukyou came to their table and took their orders. Ranko and she had a brief chat before she took off.

The siblings had a short conversation about each other's life while they were eating lunch. They teased, laughed and mocked each other for the entire course that they didn't notice that they've already spent two hours with each others company.

"Send my love to mom, Ranko," he said before giving her a brotherly kiss.

"I will. And please don't forget to attend my play this Wednesday. I will be expecting you."

"Sure. Anything for you, sis," he assured her but in truth he already had the perfect alibi to escape watching her theater performance.

*************************

Sitting in the couch with the remote on the other hand and busily jumping from one channel to another was how Akane spent her Sunday night. She was bored to death and was passing her time fruitlessly. One show had caught her attention briefly but after a few minutes she again jumped to another channel.

Ukyou arrived at that moment and immediately noticed Akane's boredom.

"No papers to check today?" she asked catching her friend's attention.

"Nope. I've finished checking it all. How about you? No overtime?" she followed trying to make a conversation.

"Not today but I'll have a lot of those for this week," sitting beside her friend. "Ah, I remember… Are you free this Wednesday? I have two tickets for a play but I can't go and see it because I forgot to tell him that I have to do an overtime this week. So would you like to go?" she added then waving the two tickets.

"Of course, I would. You know how I love plays. What's the title of the play?" she inquired excitedly.

"Romeo and Juliet. I would really like to see it but I really couldn't and I don't want to waste these tickets so why don't you invite one of your co-teachers to watch it with you."

"Oh, thank you so much, Ucchan. What should I do to repay you for this?" thinking for a while then she added, "You want me to cook for you?"

That gave a discomfort look on Ukyou but she immediately recovered from it and quickly made a believable excuse.

"Ah, don't bother. I already ate something at the restaurant."

"Ok, maybe some other time. Just remind me that I still owe you one," Akane stated in a very good mood because of the tickets.

"Sure. I won't forget it," Ukyou answered but silently thinking she wouldn't ever remind Akane of cooking for her and praying that she would forget about cooking for her.

A moment passed and Ukyou suddenly became curious of Akane's overwhelming interest on theaters. She had known Akane loved watching plays before when they were younger but she never thought that she loves it this much. She never saw Akane so excited about something.

"When did you become so fond of plays, Akane?" she asked as curiosity became too much for her.

"Remember the time when we were younger and we were chosen to play the main role. You were Juliet back then and I was Romeo because our teacher said I can handle the role perfectly. My whole family was there to watch us do the play and even though I wanted to be Juliet, I was contented knowing that my best friend got it and my family was there to watch and see me perform. I could never forget the look on my father's eye. He was very proud of me," she said bitterly knowing that her father would never look at her that way again especially after she had soiled his honor and name. Then trying to remember some other facts that happened that day, "Even if I'm not Juliet, in my family's eyes I was the star in that play."

As she was engrossed in her tale, Akane looked exuberant and dreamy. Her face was bright and gay as she started it but as she came near to its end, it gradually changed to a very unhappy one. Her eyes were sparkling when she started like the stars in the sky had suddenly moved into her chocolate brown eyes but later on her eyes became cloudy like a storm had abruptly claim it and one by one the stars had disappear as if it had been plucked.

"Yeah, I remember that one," Ukyou stated weakly. Then thinking of how many times she tried to forget that event since it was one of the few things that her father wasn't able to see because he was busy. She remembered damn well everything because she expected him to come there and watch her perform and yet no one came. Her father's promise had once again been broken. She cried too hard that day because she was jealous of how Akane had her family and how they congratulated her, bringing her with flowers and her father had kissed her proudly. She on the other hand had no one. She sat there at the stage even after everything had been done – waiting for him. No one came except for the family chauffeur who at the last minute remembered her play and bought her a flower.

Like Akane, she also loves plays but not with the same reason as Akane has. She loves it because she feels at home with it. Like the actors and actresses in the stage, she too is acting and what a great actress she had been. Though there were no flowers after a grand performance at least she received an approval from her father.

After that last thought being disposed, Ukyou turned the other cheeks and changed the flow of the conversation. That evening, she and Akane had chatted for a while before going to bed with their minds occupied of two different things but both were in misery. Ukyou was grieved about her past while Akane was saddened with her upcoming future especially with her father.

************************

The bell had just rang and just like every other days, the students have gathered to their own circle of friends and eating side by side. The school canteen was also full of students who had once again forgotten their bento.

Akane smiled at the sight of the rumble that was going on the place. Remembering how she too had been in that same situation when she was a teenager.

Then she made a run when she saw her co-teachers, Yuka and Sayuri, walking ahead of her.

"Yuka! Sayuri!" she almost shouted.

"Oh! Hi, Akane!" Yuka greeted as they came to a halt to wait for Akane.

"Is any of you free for tomorrow night? I have tickets for a play tomorrow and I don't have anyone to accompany me," she explained then thanking herself for not mentioning she had only two tickets for it.

"Sorry, Akane. I have to meet my high school friends tomorrow night. I would have wanted to go but because of it I can't. Sorry again. Maybe Sayuri is free," Yuka said apologetically before throwing the question to Sayuri.

"I have a date tomorrow night, Akane. I'm sorry too," the other woman stated.

"Oh! It's okay. I am also at fault for inviting you on a short notice. Who else could I asked to accompany me?" she said aloud.

"How about your friend Ukyou?" Sayuri suggested.

"She's the one who gave me the ticket. She couldn't come and it would be a waste if she just leaves it so she gave it to me," Akane briefly explained as they continued to walk towards the faculty room.

"I'm really sorry Akane if we couldn't help you with that. And if it's any consolation, I really wanted to go with you but I was really looking forward for our reunion since it's been months that we've planned it," Yuka stated with sincerity.

"It's no big deal. Besides I don't want you to put it away just because I don't want to waste these tickets. Anyway, Yuka, I didn't know you are dating someone."

And with that Akane and the others continued to converse about Yuka's date. They did it for the entire duration of lunch time. Akane still was thinking who she might invite but the sad thing was that she was running out of time and people to invite. She only had two persons to choose from and they are Ranma and Hikaru. She thought that the latter would like to watch plays since Hikaru has an artistic side but he sometimes gets a little creepy and Akane is afraid of that. Also, he might presume that she's asking him to a date which is really not her intention. So she had dismissed the thought of inviting Hikaru for complications that may come because of it. Then she decided that she'll ask Ranma tomorrow and if he declines then she'll go alone.

The next day…

Inviting Ranma to the play wasn't as easy as Akane expected it to be. It's hard for her to bring the subject up without making it sound like she is asking him out and with all the people in the school, they would certainly drop to conclusion after hearing about it. Also, Ranma seemed to have that irrational habit of disappearing when one is looking for him and appearing when he is unexpected.

Surrendering her hope of finding Ranma and deciding to go to the play alone, Akane suddenly came across to the person who had been the source of her despair for the entire day.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you," she asked with her eyes growing wide with both curiosity and relief.

"What? Missed me already? You really can't live without me Akane," laughing as he had gotten the exact reaction he expected which were a glare and then a smile.

"So where were you?" she asked again.

"Here and there… Every where actually. I had to do a lot for the soccer team's preparation for the opening this season. Why are you looking for me anyway?" he asked back while they continued to walked back home.

"Well nothing really."

"Damn! You really did miss me. I couldn't believe it," he accused jokingly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just looking for you because I finally found a way to make up for the trouble I did a few weeks ago," relieved of finding the perfect excuse to bring the subject of her invitation.

"You don't have to do anything about it. Just forget about it. I even forgot about it and so as the children so you should too."

"But I can't. So just let me be, please."

Looking at her for a while before making a decision and as he noticed that she won't give up in that argument easily, he answered, "Okay. So what will it be then?"

"Thank you," smiling brightly as she had become successful on her plan. "I'll see you at 6:30 in front of my building. Dinner's on me so don't eat yet."

"Okay. But do I have to bring anything or wear something like a tie maybe?" feeling a little unsure of what he should do or should be doing in the evening.

"No. Just bring yourself and wear something you are comfortable with."

"So I guess, I'll see you later then." Ranma then bid goodbye as they reached Akane's building. Akane just nodded at him and watched him go.

**************

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is coming soon. I've already made the draft. Also, Shampoo will finally appear in it. =X


End file.
